blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Meatball Mayhem/Gallery/1
The meatball restaurant S4E8 Opening shot of Axle City.png S4E8 Blaze driving down the street.png S4E8 Blaze passing trucks.png S4E8 Blaze drives on a building.png S4E8 Blaze circles an orange truck.png S4E8 Blaze says hi.png S4E8 Scent appears in the air.png S4E8 AJ sniffs the scent.png S4E8 AJ "What's that yummy smell?".png|"Mmm. What's that yummy smell?" S4E8 Blaze "I think it's coming".png|"I don't know, AJ. But I think it's coming from over there." S4E8 Restaurant.png|"It's a restaurant." S4E8 Trucks eating meatballs.png|"And look. Everybody's eating meatballs." S4E8 Truck couple enjoys the meatballs.png S4E8 Blaze looking at the meatballs.png|"Wow. Everyone seems to really like these meatballs." S4E8 Pickle appears.png|"Like 'em? Ha, I love 'em!" S4E8 Blaze and AJ greet Pickle.png|"Pickle!" S4E8 Pickle "You have got to try these meatballs".png|"Blaze, AJ. You have got to try these meatballs." S4E8 Blaze and AJ eating meatballs.png S4E8 Blaze "These meatballs are delicious!".png|"Mmm. Wow." "Mmm. These meatballs are delicious." S4E8 AJ "Let's go get some for ourselves".png|"C'mon Blaze. Let's go get some for ourselves." S4E8 Blaze and AJ go inside.png S4E8 Pickle goes inside.png Meatball Chef Crusher S4E8 Inside the restaurant.png S4E8 Meatballs go into the oven.png S4E8 Meatballs come out of the oven.png S4E8 Mixer blending the meat.png S4E8 More meatballs go into oven.png S4E8 Meatball chef cannot be seen.png S4E8 Meatball chef revealed to be Crusher.png S4E8 Crusher stirring the pot.png S4E8 Pickle surprised that Crusher is making meatballs.png S4E8 Crusher "They're better than yummy".png S4E8 Crusher describing the meatballs.png S4E8 How do you make them.png S4E8 Three shakes of pepper.png S4E8 Two shakes of salt.png S4E8 Crusher presents grow spice.png S4E8 Crusher adding the grow spice.png S4E8 Meatball grows.png S4E8 Pickle wants to try the grow spice.png S4E8 Crusher says only he touches the grow spice.png S4E8 Crusher "If we use too much".png S4E8 Crusher and Pickle laughing.png S4E8 Pickle "That would be really bad for some reason".png|That would be really bad for some reason. S4E8 Blaze sees a customer enter.png|"Mmm. I'd sure love another meatball." S4E8 Customers ask for more meatballs.png|"Me too." "Same here." S4E8 AJ "Your customers want more meatballs".png|"Hey Crusher. Sounds like your customers want more meatballs." S4E8 Pickle wants to help.png|"Ooh. I'll help bring out some more." S4E8 Pickle gets a plate.png S4E8 Blaze gets two plates.png|"Yeah. And we can help too." Too much grow spice/Giant meatball S4E8 Crusher "And while you do that".png S4E8 Crusher goes back to cooking.png S4E8 Crusher singing and dancing around.png S4E8 Crusher bumps the shelf.png S4E8 Crusher bumps the table.png S4E8 Jar of grow spice shakes.png S4E8 Grow spice spills onto the meatball.png S4E8 Crusher doesn't notice the growing meatball.png S4E8 Crusher sees the grow spice jar is empty.png S4E8 Crusher sees the giant meatball.png S4E8 Crusher shocked "Giant meatball?!".png S4E8 Giant meatball rolls over Crusher.png S4E8 Crusher stuck in the giant meatball.png S4E8 Meatball crashes out of the restaurant.png S4E8 Pickle hears Crusher screaming.png S4E8 Pickle sees the giant meatball.png S4E8 Pickle "Crusher's trapped inside that giant meatball!".png S4E8 Crusher rolling away.png S4E8 Pickle gets out a lasso.png S4E8 Giant meatball lassoed.png S4E8 Pickle struggles to pull.png S4E8 Pickle launched upwards.png S4E8 Pickle flying through the air.png S4E8 Pickle lands in a daze.png S4E8 Blaze and AJ meet up with Pickle.png S4E8 Pickle weary.png S4E8 Blaze and AJ confused "A giant meatball?".png|A giant meatball? S4E8 Giant meatball rolling down the street.png S4E8 Zoom in on giant meatball.png S4E8 Crusher stuck in giant meatball.png Let’s be robots! S4E8 Pickle worried about Crusher.png S4E8 Pickle "I'm so little".png S4E8 Pickle "What'll I do?!".png S4E8 AJ thinking.png|"Hmm..." S4E8 We need something strong.png|"That meatball is big and heavy. So to stop it, we're gonna need something super strong." S4E8 AJ shows his watch.png|"Like..." S4E8 Diagram of robots pushing meatball.png|"Two powerful robots." S4E8 Pickle deciding who will transform.png S4E8 Blaze "What about you".png S4E8 Pickle astounded "Me?".png S4E8 Pickle always wanted to be a robot.png S4E8 Pickle "Let's be robots!".png S4E8 Background changes to blue grid.png S4E8 Outline of robot legs.png S4E8 Robot legs materialize.png S4E8 Now we need a body.png S4E8 Outline of robot body.png S4E8 Robot body materializes.png S4E8 Don't forget the arms.png S4E8 Outline of robot arms.png S4E8 Robot arms materialize.png S4E8 Pickle getting excited.png S4E8 Blaze and Pickle about to transform.png S4E8 Robot model shines.png S4E8 Blaze and Pickle transform into robots.png S4E8 Blaze and Pickle fully transformed.png S4E8 Pickle stomping his feet.png|"I’ve got legs for running!" S4E8 Pickle flexes his arms.png|"And arms for lifting!" S4E8 Pickle looking at his fingers.png|"And fingers for..." S4E8 Pickle tickles himself.png|"Tickling! Heeheehee!" S4E8 AJ sees the meatball up ahead.png S4E8 Giant meatball slips down a street.png S4E8 Pickle "Your robot friends are coming to save you!".png S4E8 Blaze and Pickle "Robot power!".png Robot Power! S4E8 Giant meatball disappears down an aisle.png S4E8 Blaze and Pickle search around.png S4E8 Blaze holds onto a building ledge.png S4E8 Pickle about to jump up.png S4E8 Blaze takes Pickle's hand.png S4E8 Pickle flipping through the air.png S4E8 Pickle pointing.png S4E8 Blaze following Pickle.png S4E8 Blaze and Pickle running on the rooftops.png S4E8 Blaze and Pickle jump from building to building.png S4E8 Mail truck watching Blaze and Pickle.png S4E8 Blaze and Pickle climbing a building.png S4E8 Blaze jumps to the top.png S4E8 Blaze and Pickle on different rooftops.png S4E8 Blaze and Pickle reach the Axle City Fair.png S4E8 Trucks watching Blaze and Pickle.png S4E8 Pickle spinning the Ferris wheel.png S4E8 Ferris wheel spinning at warp speed.png S4E8 Joe and Gus on the ferris wheel.png S4E8 Blaze and Pickle run down an alleyway.png S4E8 Blaze climbing a building.png S4E8 Pickle climbing a building.png S4E8 Blaze and Pickle reaching the top.png S4E8 Blaze and Pickle on top of the building.png S4E8 Blaze pointing down at something.png S4E8 Blaze jumps off the building.png S4E8 Pickle jumps off the building.png To return to the Meatball Mayhem episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries